


A Morte da Luz

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanternas Lanteanas de Luto–Eles se reunem em um dos píeres para homenagear seus mortos, cada um escrevendo os nomes daqueles que perderam em lanternas de papel e as soltando no céu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morte da Luz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dying of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524634) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Baseada [nessa postagem do Tumblr](), costesia de Popkin15, que sugeriu a ideia de lanternas de luto lanteanas: a expedição se reune uma vez por ano para ficar de luto e se lembrar de suas perdas com lanternas de papel. Só peguei e usei essa ideia.

Eles começaram no anoitecer, quando os últimos vestígios de luz do sol estavam desaparecendo no horizonte. A cidade estava trabalhando com uma equipe mínima, e todo mundo que não fosse absolutamente necessário para a segurança estava reunido em um dos píeres. Até mesmo Rodney tinha sido persuadido a deixar seu laboratório e simulações quando Teyla apareceu. Ele ficou com John e o resto do time perto da frente da multidão.

As lanternas tinham sido entregues anteriormente, mecanismos de papel com um filamento que brilhava quando uma lingueta era removida, permitindo que vários elementos químicos se misturassem. O gás resultante que era emitido fazia as lanternas flutuarem. John pegou vários marcadores pretos grossos de um bolso e os distribuiu, ficando com um.

Ronon escreveu _Sateda_ na sua lanterna, em letras grandes e maiúsculas. Ele parou, e então adicionou _Melena_ e passou o marcador para outra pessoa. Teyla escreveu o nome dos seus pais e de Charin na sua letra pequena e precisa.

Rodney escreveu _Carson Beckett_ na sua lanterna. Ele hesitou brevemente antes de escrever como se fosse errado adicionar Carson, que desde então tinha retornado para eles, mesmo que como um clone, quando tinham perdido–realmente perdido, permanentemente, e sem esperanças de uma recuperação miraculosa–tantos. Mas _tinham_ perdido Carson, tinham sentido sua falta e ficado de luto por ele, então ele escreveu.

John escreveu _Aidan Ford_ e tentou não amaçar o papel no seu punho. Ele passou seu marcador e inspirou profundamente. John tinha perdido muitas pessoas sob seu comando, mas Ford ainda era o que mais doía. Ele era só uma criança (e John tentava não pensar em quantos eram crianças, praticamente vibrando com sua vontade de fazer alguma coisa boa, ver alguma ação, lutar contra vilões, só para serem declarados mortos em ação–ou pior). Eles nunca encontraram o corpo de Ford, mas tinham visto a nave colmeia explodir. E mesmo se não tivessem, John podia sentir. Aquele garoto animado tinha partido, e seus avós nunca iam saber o que aconteceu. Talvez fosse melhor que não soubessem.

Os marcadores foram passando pela multidão. Tinha um livro inteiro de nomes que John poderia ter escrito, mas só escreveu um. Sabia que nenhum nome deixaria de ser escrito.

 

Um vento frio passou por eles, e de uma vez só, soltaram as lanternas. O vento as carregou para cima sobre suas cabeças e na direção do oceano, iluminando com um brilho dourado o que estava rapidamente se tornando uma escuridão completa. John se inclinou para trás para as observar, uma representação visual de todas as vidas perdidas para os Wraith, para a arrogância de quem queria ser deus, para erros estúpidos, fatais, finais. Todas as cartas “sinto muito por lhe informar” e sacolas de corpos e caixões vazios.

Tudo estava quieto exceto pelo oceano batendo contra a cidade e um ocasional pequeno soluço. Aqueles que ainda tinham fés depois de tudo o que tinham visto estavam rezando. Alguns dos fuzileiros estavam fazendo continência. John também fez continência, brevemente, mas no melhor ângulo que já tinha feito. Duvidava que mesmo o Presidente teria merecido uma continência tão perfeita quanto a que ele deu nesse memorial.

Depois de um momento, ele baixou os olhos e estudou seu time, suas cabeças todas levantadas enquanto observavam as lanternas flutuarem na direção do oceano. Apesar de todas as suas missões suicidas e experiências de quase-morte, ele tinha chegado até ali, junto com muitos de seus amigos, apesar de tudo o que tinham perdido.

A lista de nomes que Teyla poderia ter escrito na sua lanterna era longa–já era longa mesmo antes da expedição ter acordado os Wraith e tornado as coisas tão piores para o povo de Pegasus. Mas ela não precisou escrever Kanaan, que estava solenemente de pé ao seu lado. Ou Halling. Ou Jinto. E ela não precisou escrever o nome do seu filho, Torren, que estava quieto e ainda nos braços do pai, seu rosto escondido no pescoço de Kanaan.

Tinha muitas lanternas. Mas também muitos sobreviventes.

John olhou para Rodney. Seus dedos batiam distraidamente na sua coxa, incapaz de ficar parado mesmo em um momento tão sério. John tinha sentido sua mortalidade antes, às vezes de um modo agudo e doloroso, mas nunca teve tanto que fazia a vida fazer a pena. Amigos. Família. Essa cidade que estava viva sob seu toque. Mesmo com as luzes diminuídas para a cerimônia, o reflexo das lanternas nas torres era lindo.

Família.

Rodney deve ter sentido o olhar de John porque ele baixou o queixo e encontrou os olhos de John. Ele virou sua cabeça de leve e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora, e John sentiu uma súbita onda de afeição pelo homem. Ele sentiu um sorriso puxando os cantos da sua boca e ele baixou a cabeça, lutando para abafar uma risada afetuosa.

Rodney era o maior pé no saco, e ele podia levar um homem adulto às lágrimas em menos de dez segundo se apropriadamente motivado por estupidez. Ele era ríspido e rude e insuportável e _porra, John o amava_. Amava-o fazia anos, se fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo.

Teve como desculpa Katie e Keller e Samantha Carter, uma mulher dos sonhos literal. Teve a Força Aérea e DADT, sempre uma boa desculpa. Teve o time e a amizade que se disse que não queria estragar, mesmo que pudesse ver o olhar no rosto de Rodney às vezes quando pensava que John não estava olhando, nunca poderia se esquecer de como Rodney o tinha chamado quando pensou que estava perdendo tudo. Como sempre se lembrou dele, mesmo quando mal podia se lembrar do próprio nome.

John teve que escrever Ford em uma lanterna, mas não teve que escrever McKay. Ele pegou a mão de Rodney, puxando o outro homem para perto dele. Ele trancou a respiração inconscientemente, temendo por um momento que estivesse errado sobre isso, mas isso iria estragar o time e sua amizade, que Rodney iria se afastar.

Mas Rodney só franziu o cenho por um momento, e então compreensão se espalhou por seu rosto. Sua boca se transformou em um sorriso torto que o iluminou, mais brilhante que a luz das lanternas. Ele virou sua mão e enlaçou seus dedos, e então eles se viraram para olhar as luzes até que os elementos químicos terminaram e as lanternas desapareceram no oceano.

Algum dia, talvez até mesmo algum dia em breve, alguém teria que escrever _John Sheppard_ em uma lanterna de papel e a soltar no céu lanteano, mas não hoje.

Não hoje.


End file.
